The Black Cat and The Animal Dealer
by SquirrelySquirrel
Summary: The Black Cat. A symbol of misfortune. In this world, all a Black Cat has is itself. But is that really true? Can someone else seep into the heart of the lonesome Black Cat, one that is as lonely as they are? Fauna x Neil. Fauna Rio/Rachel.
1. Unconscious Hobo and Buddies

**Hola! This is my second fic, although the first one was discontinued (don't worry, I'll continue it). I just got Harvest Moon: A New Beginning (for my birthday, which was the 26****th****), and I LOVE Neil! He's so cute! **

**When I showed him to my mom, she said his hair was too long and fuzzy -_-. **

**I think it looks like a bunch of fluffy chicks cuddled up on his head, and then the magical rainbows of Unicorn Land puffed their feathers out. Yah, it makes sense. **

**P.S. Fauna is Rio/Rachel and everyone else is everyone else. **

~Unconscious Hobo and Buddies~

The sky had turned from a dark, shady blue to a clear, pristine one by the time I arrived at a sign pointing towards my destination, Echo Village. The paint on the sign was chipped and it looked like Fcho Village.

I sighed. This place was more of a dump than I had thought. At least the scenery was pretty. It was a nice change from the hustle and bustle of the city.

A hand grabbed my ankle, and I froze.

"Water… water…"

All me and my brain full of horror movies could hear was "brains… brains…".

I screamed, and ran with all of the power in me to the nearest tree, and scurried up the branches like lava was rising up from the ground.

"ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE! ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE! PREPARE YOURSELVES, LOCAL HICKS!" I screamed.

I peered down at the zombie, and sighed in relief. I guess I wouldn't need my rifle after all.

"Oh, a hobo."

The hobo was still begging for water, his face in the dirt. I slipped down the tree, and poked him with my shoe. I managed to get the tip of my shoe under his dirty and ragged coat, and dragged him over to the river, splashing his face in the water a few times.

The hobo opened his eyes. Sighing in relief, he dried his face with his coat and stared at me. His eyes were boring holes into my face.

"Are you Fauna?" the hobo asked. I nodded my head, and looked him over.

"So who are you?" I asked the hobo.

"I'm Dunhill, the mayor of sorts of Echo Village. I heard from your father that you are going to be taking over the old farm. Your father was going to take care of it, but married your mother and started his company. He still tends to it every once in a while. He loved that farm very much."

I nodded slowly. "So, what's this town like?"

Dunhill looked at the ground sadly. "Not much to talk about. We barely have any residents anymore, just five, including you. Some people who ran an inn moved away a little bit earlier today. The economy is failing and people are moving out fast. We were extremely happy to get some young blood into our town. Hopefully you can help us revive this old place."

I thought for a second. "So the farm can help rebuild the community here?"

Dunhill nodded happily.

I stepped up. I gave Dunhill my hand and helped him up. "Sure, why not? I can take over my father's farm no problem."

Dunhill nearly fainted with delight. "Okay, let's go to your farm then! Later we'll meet the other residents of the town!"

Dunhill and I finished going over the farm things much later than we had planned. The sun was setting, and I walked into my house, exhausted. I had planted some turnips and potatoes, and was aching from head to toe.

"Don't worry Fauna; it won't always be this hard. It is your first day of farming."

I tried to talk, but my face was stuffed into my bed, and before long I was snoring.

I heard a clanking sound outside my house, and rushed out to see what it was. Dunhill was tiptoeing away from my house when I opened the door and stepped outside. He turned around and looked at me.

"I heard a weird noise and it woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Fauna. That was me. I deliver the mail to everyone. There are letters from shops and the weekly newsletter."

"No problem."

"Hey, why don't we go and see the other residents?"

"Sure."

Dunhill and I walked out of the farm and into the town, where two women were talking. One looked very old, the other in her thirties or forties. We stepped toward them.

"Hello ladies, I just came to introduce Fauna, our new farmer, to you."

Both ladies turned towards us and smiled.

"So you're Fauna? It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Hana. I run the General Store. You can buy seeds and things from me."

The other woman smiled.

"My name is Emma. I ship things that you put in that shipping bin over there."

We talked for a few more minutes, and they scurried off.

"Dunhill, didn't you say there were 5 residents? Where's the fifth?"

"Neil is trying to stock up on animals right now. He should be back soon."

"Oh."

**Favorite and Follow for a chicken in a biscuit. Review for a biscuit in a chicken.**

**I didn't think this chapter was very good. The next one should be better.**


	2. Nyan?

**Hola again! I want to thank Karisma Jestler and Anonymousgirl88 for reviewing the first day this came out. It's really encouraging seeing your reviews, and it makes me want to write more. I did change the title, which is now The Black Cat and the Animal Dealer. I also edited the old summary, which sucked. You should read it after reading this. To answer Karisma Jestlers question, yes, Fauna does have a special trait, which I might reveal in this chapter. Now off to the story!**

~Nyan?~

It was spring 17th. The animal dealer, Neil, would not be returning any time soon. Dunhill told me that there was some bad weather that was preventing him from coming. I, however, did make a new friend in Echo Village.

Her name was Iroha, and she's now the town blacksmith, working to become a master blacksmith. We were fast friends, and spend a lot of time together on the farm. She helps me with some of the harder work.

I woke up from my sleep, crawled out of my bed, and managed to pull myself towards the kitchen. I had worked my butt of yesterday, and I was not ready for another day of slamming my head into some turnips begging them to grow.

I peered up at my calendar, and a devious smile ran across my face. Today was the day. The day where I would pay Iroha back for all of her hard work for me. She said she would come over at around 10:00, so I had to be quick. I ran to my closet, and snatched an outfit out. I looked it over, making sure there were no dirty spots, and slipped off my clothes.

The cat costume fit perfectly. The black bra and underwear were perfect. I managed to pick it up on the street one day from a couple of pot dealers. I don't even want to know what they used it for.

I strapped on the little kitty ears and paws, and sat by the door. The clock struck 9:30, and I waited, playing on my Ipod until she got there. Two loud knocks came from the door, our usual signal that it was us, because if Dunhill were to walk in on one of us while we thought it was the other, it would be disastrous.

I positioned myself near the crack of the door and with one final giggle; I screamed "Come in!".

The door opened with a bit of hesitation, and I sprang out, latching my arms around her legs. I wrapped my legs around her shoes and rubbed my cheek against her leg.

"Nyan, nyan, nyan!" I meowed, lifting on paw up.

Something was wrong. I opened my eyes and looked at Irohas leg. Does Iroha usually wear camo pants? Looking down, they were tucked in at the ankles to some black boots. This person also had a different smell, one of animals and a man's deodorant.

I looked up, a look of confusion on my face. Looking down at me was a boy, maybe a year older than me, with blonde hair and red eyes. His face looked like it had just been shoved into a bowl of tomato soup. Realizing what just happened; my face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"NyaaaaAAAABALL PUNCH!"

I punched him in the place the sun doesn't shine and ran for my life. Slamming the door behind me, I heard a groan of pain, and the mooing of a cow.

*Neil*

I groaned in pain as I rolled on the floor, dying. The cow nudged me, concerned, and I petted it weakly on its nose.

What was that girl wearing?! Sure, she did look like a cat, with those bright yellow eyes and that short, messy black hair, but seriously? A cat costume? Sluts R Us, I found your missing item.

A girl I had met earlier, named Iroha, ran at full speed towards the farm, ramming her fist into the door.

"Fauna, are you alright? Fauna! Answer the door!"

She picked a key out of her pocket and jammed it into the lock. The door opened with a click, and the cat-girl thing I had seen earlier was lodged under a pile of blankets and towels, making a little messy nest.

"Kill that thing with fire before it lays eggs!" I screamed.

Iroha turned around for a second, and stared at me. She looked up at the cow. Then at the girl, whose name I thought was Fauna. Then she rushed into the room and slammed the door shut, leaving me and the cow to ourselves.

*Fauna*

"Are you O.K?!"

I nodded my head. Still wrapped in the blankets, I was in no mood to come out. Especially wearing this. I had only wanted to have some harmless fun! Why had some perverted guy come to my house?!

"That guy is Neil. He's the animal dealer for this town. You know, you will be doing a lot of business with him if you want to make a successful farm."

I groaned in agony. The only thing that could make this day better is if I fell into a pit of lava and died. I slid further into my nest of blankets, and Iroha rubbed my head sympathetically.

"I don't know what happened, Fauna, but I hope you can forget about it."

I smiled up at Iroha. I loved her like a sister. Then my moment of happiness passed, and I frowned. That bastard was still outside.

"Open the door."

I scooted my body over to the door, along with my nest of blankets. Iroha quickly ran to the door and pulled it open, revealing Neil, sitting up, petting the cow.

"Is this my cow?" I mumbled.

Neil's face turned red, and he nodded, turning away from me.

"You better take it. I'm leaving."

With that, Neil walked off towards the entrance to my farm. He didn't look back.

I took a cow treat out of my rucksack, which was conveniently in my blankets, and lured the cow over, to my barn. I ran to my house, got dressed, and Iroha and I fed and brushed it. We went to her house after that. I walked home, exhausted, and saw the blonde run back to his house. The red brick building kind of stood out from the rest of the houses.

I slipped into my bed and vowed to never speak to Neil again, a vow I would soon break for the better of my life.

**That scene randomly popped into my head at the end of the EOG's. I was so exhausted from today. I really love writing though, so I always have time for it. Played Harvest Moon ANB for a few hours, wrote for an hour, and watched anime and Smosh and Pewds for another hour. My day is done.**

**Ta Ta! Hoped you liked the chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too perverted. XD See you in the next chapter!**

**Favorite and Follow for a chicken in a biscuit. Review for a biscuit in a chicken.**


End file.
